


All That Glitters

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [69]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Affection, Ear Piercings, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.One word prompts. Prompt 2: Piercing.Zevran gave a certain earring to a certain someone. That certain someone wants to give him a token of affection, as well.





	All That Glitters

“Zevran, love… it’s beautiful,” she said with a soft breathy voice.

He held the beautiful trinket in question in the palm of his hand, a golden earring with engraving that resembled flowering vines, making the tiny garnets and amethysts on it seem as if they were the blooms on those vines. He’d just offered it to her for the second time; this time as a plainly stated token of affection. Along with it came a less clear request to be his for keeps. His lovely mage had quick wits, however, and had picked up on the request in seconds. Her answer had been an enthusiastic yes accompanied by an eager kiss.

“There’s just one problem,” she said with a slight frown.

He arched a concerned brow. _Did she not like it? Did it not go with her other trinkets?_ Not that he noticed her wearing any jewelry beyond a braided gold chain that held a heraldic pendant and a silver ring with minuscule pale blue veins along its surface.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek as if sensing his worry. “I’d be honored to wear it, but my ears aren’t pierced.”

He chuckled. “That can be easily remedied, amora. Allow me?”

She smiled and nodded, tilting an ear toward him. Sevarra squeezed her eyes shut and hissed in pain as the post was pressed through her fleshy earlobe. Once he was satisfied that it was in place, he wiped away the bit of blood that dribbled out. He felt a massive grin claiming his mouth.

“It stings a bit,” she pouted playfully before wrapping her arms around him.

“It will fade in time, but do take care to keep it clean,” he said, his smile had not abated in the least.

They stood there for a time, wordlessly holding each other. Eventually, she slipped out of his embrace and looked at his hands thoughtfully.

“Something on your mind, querida?”

She slid the silver ring off her hand, thumb caressing it as it laid in her hand. Her eyes went from the ring to his fingers, chewing her bottom lip in thought. A small frown overtook her mouth. “It’s a bit small, I’m afraid.”

He chuckled. “It is not necessar--”

“But I want you to have it, as a token of affection,” she insisted.

She pressed the small ring into his hand, the tiny blue veins that crisscrossed its surface briefly flashing with a soft light before fading. He lifted his hand up to more closely inspect it. His eyes found the very faint embossed symbol of the Circle of Magi. The ring was made for fingers far more delicate and slender than his.

“Those aren’t very common,” she said as she fished in a pocket for something. “Only mages of the Circle who’ve successfully passed their Harrowing ever get one. They have a hint of magic in them. And if you’re a mage, you can hear it sing in your mind if you channel a bit of mana into it while wearing it.”

_A singing ring? She’d given him a singing ring?_ “What does it sing about?” he asked with a smirk.

A brief grin of victory flashed on her face as she pulled out a length of thin leather cord from a back pocket. “It… it doesn’t use words. It gives feelings and impressions to go along with the music, really. And every person gets a different song. No two mages hear the same thing, or so I’m told.”

She briefly reclaimed the ring and threaded it on to the cord. After tying it off into a generous loop, she gently put the cord over his head with a smile. He patted the little silver ring, which now rested near his heart and offered a smile.

“I shall treasure it, amora.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ring Sevarra gave Zevran? The Ring of Study the Mage Warden receives after surviving the Harrowing. I have a little head-canon that mages can channel a little bit of mana into those rings and that they will then "sing" in the wearer's mind. No two mages hear the same melody, and they typically won't discuss the rings with people not from a Circle. That ring was the most precious thing she had from her life before the blight, so she wanted to have her beloved to have it, seeing as he became the most precious person in her life.


End file.
